


Siete años

by newyorkblues



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Esto es un two shot y continúa en el último día de la week, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Past Yaku Morisuke/Haiba Lev, Sexual Tension, Si estamos solteros a los blablabla nos vamos a casar, no homo bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Yaku no tenía idea de en qué diablos acababa de meterse en medio de su borrachera. Si en siete años no conseguía una pareja estable, entonces su mano en matrimonio pasaría a pertenecer automáticamente al idiota de Kuroo Tetsurou.Día 7 — Relación falsa.Día 8 — Temática libre.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	1. Siete años antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí fusionar los últimos dos días para hacer un two shot sdkfjksd porque no sé, quería que esta trama tuviera un poco más de palabras y profundidad. Ya veremos como queda mañana en el final de esta week que tanto amé. ¡Espero les guste! <3

**Día 7:** Relación falsa

—¡Ah, estoy harto de las relaciones! —gruñó Yaku tras dar un largo sorbo de su cerveza de miel—. ¡Es la tercera vez que me dejan en el año! ¡No se aguantan absolutamente nada!

—Seguramente es porque eres demasiado intimidante, Yakkun —suspiró Kuroo, al otro lado de la mesa en aquel pub—. ¿Recuerdas cuando quisiste salir con Lev y tenía miedo de dormir a tu lado en las noches?

—¡Que hable solo mientras duerma no significa que sea intimidante!

—¡Literal le dijiste que ibas a apuñarle los tobillos si te engañaba…!

—Bueno, entonces, si fuera una persona fiel, ¿a qué debería tenerle miedo? —Yaku rodó los ojos y volvió a beber—. Huir tras esa pequeña advertencia me suena a algo que haría un infiel.

Kuroo se ahogó con su propia cerveza, la cual era una saborizada con frambuesa. Los dos se habían reunido como todos los segundos sábados de cada mes en aquel viejo antro con horrenda música pop y electrónica más vieja que su tía bisabuela.

Era una tradición desde que se habían graduado, pero desde que Kai se mudó de Tokio hasta Kyoto para vivir con su nueva novia desde hacía dos meses atrás, solo quedaban Yaku y Kuroo para mantener viva la costumbre.

De todas formas, era mejor si estaban solos. Desde los dieciocho hasta los veintitrés años que ahora tenían, aquellas reuniones mensuales solo servían para quejarse de sus fallidas relaciones amorosas. Kai no es que fuera un donjuán profesional, pero Kuroo y Yaku lo habían vuelto una pequeña competencia el ver quien sería más feliz con otra persona al lado.

Al final del día… los dos estaban más solos que la una.

Y tantos desastres amorosos le hacían sentir a Yaku que nunca encontraría el amor.

No solo tenía que ver con el estúpido Lev Haiba, que _de verdad_ le había gustado hasta que el otro le dejó. Bah. Ese era su problema, ¿no?

El mar estaba lleno de peces. No necesitaba a Lev. O a los otros tres novios que le engañaron o dejaron. O a las dos novias que lo cambiaron por otro tipo.

Okay. Tal vez sí fuera un fracaso para las relaciones.

Yaku se apretó los párpados. Las luces estroboscópicas del local, la música retumbando en todo su cuerpo y el alcohol le estaban haciendo dolor la cabeza si lo pensaba tanto.

—Soy un fracaso, ¿verdad? —resopló Yaku y recargó la mejilla contra la fría e inmunda mesa—. Voy a morir solo con trece gatos y devorados por ellos porque ni siquiera tendré un amigo que me quiera lo suficiente como para ir a recoger mi cadáver.

Kuroo le miró sin ningún tipo de pena o lástima. De hecho, lucía casi divertido intentando tragarse su sonrisa de mierda. Le dio una patada en las pantorrillas por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Al menos finge que me tienes lástima, imbécil!

— _Bueno_ —masculló Kuroo mientras se sobaba su área herida—, te diría que yo recogería tu cuerpo, Yakkun, pero posiblemente moriré antes que tú en las mismas condiciones. Tendrás que ser el que recoja mi cuerpo y lo lleve a la iglesia más cercana para beatificar, ya sabes que soy un santo…

—Ay, por favor —bufó Yaku—. Se van a caer las estatuas de Cristo cuando quiera entrar con tus restos a la iglesia.

Kuroo soltó una profunda carcajada. Yaku no le veía lo divertido a la situación. ¡Estaba preocupado por su futuro!

¡De verdad se iba a morir solo!

Y no es que quisiera alegrarse de desgracias ajenas —aunque era _Kuroo_ , no debería haberle importado en absoluto—, pero se sentía un poco menos solo al pensar en la situación de ese bicho.

Por supuesto, a Yaku no le hacía feliz la ruptura de Kuroo y Tsukishima Kei hace unos cuatro meses. Habían sido novios desde tres años, y por supuesto que aquello destrozó el corazón de Kuroo y sus esperanzas.

Desde entonces, su ex compañero se la pasaba de ligue en ligue buscando algo que tal vez no encontraría jamás. Aunque Kuroo fuera un imbécil insoportable, nunca podría ser feliz al escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo la llevas? —preguntó Yaku con algo de miedo y audacia por el alcohol en sangre. Quizás estaba atreviéndose demasiado—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

No necesitó hacer más aclaraciones. Kuroo supo exactamente de lo que hablaba. Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su jarra, y le hizo señas al camarero para que le trajera un poco más. Yaku hizo lo mismo con la suya para aprovechar el viaje.

—Supongo que sí —Kuroo encogió los hombros; se negaba a mirarle a los ojos—; a veces, pienso en él. Por supuesto no ayuda pensar que ya ha construido su vida sin mí, pero soy feliz de pensar que está persiguiendo todos sus sueños.

Yaku sintió que se le hacía más chiquito el corazón. La expresión en los ojos de Kuroo, pese a que por fuera sonreía como si nada pasara, era la de una persona que no tiene idea de cómo cerrar una vieja herida que todavía sigue sangrando.

Se debatió unos instantes mientras deslizaba los dedos a través de la pegajosa mesa del pub. Depositó sus dedos sobre la enorme mano de Kuroo como un intento de dar aliento —el otro se sorprendió al sentir sus dedos sudados sobre los suyos, y sonrió con un poco más de calidez.

Colocó su otra enorme mano por encima de la de Yaku. Los dos compartieron un instante de sonrisas y miradas cómplices con dedos cálidos, aunque la cosa empezó a tornarse incómoda demasiado pronto. Se soltaron al instante cuando regresó el camarero con sus pedidos.

Al menos, el muchacho tuvo la decencia de fingir que era ciego en ese momento.

—Las relaciones apestan —soltó Yaku tras el largo silencio en que volvieron a beber de sus cervezas—. ¡No quiero volver a tener pareja nunca más en mi vida!

—Acabas de decirme que te da miedo morirte solo y que te coman tus gatos, Yakkun…

—¡Pues cambié de parecer!

Yaku depositó la jarra sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que hizo repiquetear el plato diminuto con maní pelado en el centro de la madera. Por los altoparlantes sonaba música de Madonna. No es que fuera un gran fanático de esa música, pero llevaba ya casi cinco jarras de cerveza tirada encima y pronto empezaría a ladrar a causa de la borrachera.

Debía concentrarse. No quería terminar en estados penosos. Para eso estaba Kuroo y sus ataques de narrar las Leyes de Mendel cuando tenía mucho alcohol en su sistema.

Ojalá estuviera Kai allí para ser su conductor designado. Yaku no tenía idea de cómo podía acabar la noche con dos inútiles despechados como ellos dos. Seguro acabarían muertos, o presos…

Esperaba ser el muerto. Y que Kuroo estuviera tras las rejas. Al menos, podría ver una de sus fantasías cumplidas desde el infierno.

—Yo no quiero terminar solo —dijo Kuroo de repente, nostálgico, y los ojos oscuros perdidos en la máquina de luces en el techo; los colores se proyectaban por toda su piel y Yaku se quedó embelesado—; no sé si me interesa enamorarme de nuevo, pero sí quisiera que alguien esté a mi lado toda la vida…

—Adopta un perro, o no sé —masculló Yaku de mala gana. Dio un sorbo muy grande de cerveza—. Tener relaciones es demasiada responsabilidad. Y mucho sacrificio que no siempre somos capaces de llevar a cabo.

Kuroo dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se desajustó su corbata roja y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa. Yaku tragó saliva; se sintió un poco mal de estar presenciando una escena de ese tipo de manera silenciosa.

Como sus reuniones mensuales se daban luego del trabajo de Kuroo, usualmente aparecía por aquellos lados en traje. Yaku todavía jugaba en un club local en Tokio, pero su manager comenzó a dejar caer la bomba de que clubes europeos comenzaban a preguntar por su nombre.

La idea era tentadora. Alejarse de todo…

Y también de _todos_.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Kuroo seguía sin mirarle; apoyó la espalda y se recostó contra el asiento de cuerina—. Aunque nunca me lo dijo, Tsuki necesitaba cosas de mí que yo no podía darle. No es su culpa, de verdad… fue lo mejor para los dos.

—Tampoco es tu culpa —Yaku chasqueó la lengua. Se rascó la nariz con algo de incomodidad—, lo diste todo en esos tres años. Estoy seguro que le hiciste muy feliz.

Kuroo le vio con ojos perplejos. No debía estar esperando esa clase de apoyo de alguien como Yaku Morisuke —lo cual era ofensivo, si es que lo pensaba con detenimiento.

—Gracias, Yakkun —contestó tras un momento y sonriendo enormemente. Casi pensó que podrían tener un lindo momento, pero Kuroo se llevó una mano al pecho. Yaku gruñó sabiendo lo que seguía—. Sabía que tenías un lado más suave por mí.

—Sí, un lado que ahora mismo está pasado de sustancias y no sabe lo que dice —Tomó un puñado de maníes y se los zampó de un solo bocado. Señaló entonces a Kuroo con un dedo bañado en sal—. ¡No me hagas decirte que te lo tenías merecido! ¡Y que también merecerás que te coman los gatos!

Kuroo seguía aguantándose la carcajada. Yaku iba a patearlo otra vez, pero el otro se adelantó y subió sus largas piernas por encima del asiento.

—No importa lo que me digas, yo sé que no lo dices de verdad —encogió los hombros al decírselo—. Eres tierno, y te preocupas por la gente. No quieres que lo sepan porque te da miedo que se aprovechen de ti, pero tienes un corazón demasiado grande y que no te entra en ese cuerpo demoníaco.

Yaku se ruborizó hasta las orejas al escucharlo. Decidió fingir que era por la furia que sentía en ese momento, y no por algo más.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese inútil? ¡¿Y por qué decía todas esas babosadas?!

—Y tú siempre fuiste bueno hablando mierda, Kuroo —rio Yaku—; tus comentarios siempre son basura. Fingiré que no acabo de escuchar lo que dijiste. O que no escucharé en absoluto nada de lo que digas a continuación.

Yaku se llevó las manos a los oídos. Debió darse cuenta lo borracho que iba en ese momento. Se estaba comportando como un mocoso infantil e inmaduro.

Tal vez por eso le dejaban sus parejas.

Puede que Kuroo se estuviera equivocando enormemente. Yaku no tenía un corazón enorme. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer que su pareja se sintiera amada y a salvo entre sus brazos.

Sus fracasos se lo confirmaban. No es que el amor fuera una mierda, sino que posiblemente Yaku es quien lo era.

De repente se sentía increíblemente triste.

—Bueno, si no piensas escucharme, puedo soltarte mi nueva idea, entonces —dijo Kuroo mientras balanceaba su jarra entre los dedos—. No tendría que preocuparme de que me patees por tener que decirla.

—Kuroo, te juro que te voy a…

Pero Yaku no consiguió terminar con sus palabras. La profunda voz de Kuroo resonó más fuerte que la música o su sangre rugiendo a más velocidad por culpa de todas las sustancias.

Y sus palabras lo dejaron casi petrificado.

—Quiero que hagamos un pacto.

El corazón de Yaku dio volteretas contra sus costillas. _No_.

Podía estar mareado y borracho, pero ya podía imaginarse por donde iba esa mierda. Y se negaba rotundamente.

—Si para los treinta años seguimos solteros, entonces te casarás conmigo —continuó Kuroo como si nada—. Así, ninguno de los dos tendrá que preocuparse de morir solo y devorado por los gatos. Nada gay u homosexual en eso.

Yaku parpadeó sin entender una mierda. Aquello debía ser una alucinación. Kuroo no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿no?

¡Kuroo Tetsurou no acababa de decirle que se casarían para morir solos!

¡¿En qué clase de universo paralelo aquella estupidez le pareció una buena idea?!

Yaku le encestó un puñetazo en el brazo para que Kuroo dejara de sonreír. Como ya se lo estaba esperando, acabó riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Te parece divertido decir esa estupidez más grande que tus mentiras, Kuroo? —bramó Yaku—. ¿Cómo _mierda_ te piensas que aceptaría casarme contigo? ¡Prefiero que me coman las cucarachas!

—Vamos, vamos, piénsalo bien —Kuroo le dio una palmadita en la mano. Yaku la quitó al instante—. Estaremos legalmente casados, y si me muero heredarás todos mis millones. No me importaría con quien decides follar los fines de semana. Podré cocinarte paella los domingos y te haré mimos en el pelo si estás triste. ¡Y hasta adoptaríamos un hurón!

—¿Por qué crees que paella y un hurón podrían tentarme…? ¿O que acaso pudiera querer _mimos_ tuyos? —Yaku se cruzó de brazos, indignado, y con una mueca de asco—. ¡Además, en todo caso, eres _tú_ el que heredará mis millones! ¡Eres un buscavida! ¡Te aprovecharás de que tengo muchas alergias para asesinarme por la noche!

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, Yakkun? —carcajeó Kuroo—. ¿Acaso te estás proyectando ya en soledad a los treinta años? Relájate, seguramente estarás casado con alguien más alto y más exitoso que yo. Pero dudo que sea más bondadoso…

—Porque lo que propones es ridículo, Kuroo —gruñó Yaku—; ¿cómo piensas que tú y yo podríamos convivir…?

—En un _hipotético_ caso —Kuroo levantó un dedo—. Todo depende de si consigues crear una relación estable hasta los treinta años. Te quedan todavía siete para conseguirlo.

—¡Bah! —Yaku levantó los brazos con indignación—. ¡Esto es una completa y ridícula mierda! ¡Como si yo fuera a aceptar semejante estupidez de pacto…!

—¿Qué tienes que perder, Yakkun? —insistió Kuroo—. Si te casas con alguien más, no tendrás que soportarme. Si te casas conmigo, podrás seguir haciendo tu vida normal. Solo tendrías que soportarme todos los días de la semana hasta que recuerdes que existe algo llamado divorcio.

Yaku apretó los ojos. La cosa no podía ser tan simple como Kuroo proponía. Debía haber una trampa en algún lugar.

—Ganas por absolutamente todas las partes, Yakkun —Kuroo de verdad se escuchaba casi tan convincente como esos idiotas de internet que te proponían ser tu propio jefe—. Nunca recibirás una oferta mejor que la mía.

—¿Y si tú ya tienes pareja y yo soy el que está solo? —preguntó—. ¿Te pusiste a pensar en esos detalles?

Kuroo esbozó una amplia sonrisa maliciosa. Sintió muy mala espina de todo ese circo que se estaba montando su ex compañero.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por todo eso. Después de todo, faltan más de siete años para eso. Yo todavía tengo veintiséis —Kuroo pestañeó con inocencia—. Si para el 17 de noviembre del año 2025 estamos solteros, entonces pasarás a ser Kuroo Morisuke.

—¡Ni hablar! —masculló Yaku, molesto—. En todo caso, tú serás Yaku Tetsurou.

—Oh, ¿así que estás aceptando?

Yaku se mordió la lengua por haberse dejado picar tan fácilmente. Odiaba al imbécil de Kuroo. Lo aborrecía en ese mismo momento.

Pero, si tanto lo odiaba, ¿por qué sus palabras se escuchaban tan tentadoras?

Solo era un juego, ¿cierto? Una broma que continuarían durante las próximas semanas y se olvidarían con lo meses. Lo más probable era que Kuroo ni siquiera llegara vivo a los treinta.

¿De qué tenía que preocuparse tanto?

 _Solo es una tontería de dos borrachos despechados_ , se dijo. _Ya no tendrás que preocuparte en la mañana por algo que nunca pasará._

Si se negaba, quizá Kuroo pensaría cosas raras de él. Eran amigos. Los amigos podían bromear sobre casarse sin que fuera de verdad. Y Yaku era solo su amigo, ¿ _cierto_?

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, encontró a Kuroo extendiéndole el dedo meñique con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa.

Sus manos temblaron por encima de sus muslos. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que todo esto era una idea terrible. Por muy broma que esto fuera, seguía siendo un juramento.

Yaku siempre era fiel a sus palabras. No quería empezar a faltar a sus propios principios tan pronto.

Pero allí estaba Kuroo, sonriéndole de lado, y ofreciendo su enorme dedo para que lo enlazara con el suyo en un pacto que no se suponía que tuviera ninguna clase de sentido.

Porque, ¿Kuroo Tetsurou y Yaku Morisuke _casándose_? Debía ser una gran broma en todos los universos.

—Nada gay en eso, ¿eh? —Yaku sonrió con amargura—. Por como me suena a mí, toda tu propuesta se sintió muy homoerótica, Kuroo. ¿Será que llevas años enamorado de mí y nunca te atreviste a decírmelo?

Kuroo no le respondió, pero su sonrisa maliciosa le daba a entender que sus palabras solo le daban risa. No es que Yaku las estuviera diciendo en serio. Solo quería hacerle probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Yaku tampoco sentía —ni sintió— _nada_ por ese error de la naturaleza.

Un error de la naturaleza al cual estaba prometiéndole su mano en matrimonio, si es que lo pensaba. Pero se obligó a ya no pensarlo, o tendría que cometer _seppuku_ en la plaza pública.

Atravesar su propio estómago con una katana se sentía menos peligroso que hacer una promesa a Kuroo Tetsurou.

—¿Aceptas, Yakkun? —preguntó Kuroo con malicia—. ¿Serás mi esposo dentro de siete años, si es que la soltería nos bendice a los dos? ¿Lo prometes por tu diminuto meñique? Piénsalo bien, porque tu carrera de líbero depende de que cumplas con tu palabra.

Sí, sí. Sabía muy bien la historia. Debía arrancarse su propio dedo si faltaba a sus palabras. Bla, bla, bla.

Yaku intentó imitar su mueca. Dos podían jugar aquel juego. Kuroo pensaba que solo era un gatito inocente, pero conocía de la vida mucho mejor que él.

Enredó su meñique con el de Kuroo. Era más grande, y estaba sudado y pegajoso. El otro le devolvió el apretón tan fuerte como se lo estaba sosteniendo Yaku.

—Como sea —respondió Yaku, y no dejó de mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba—; supongo que es una promesa. Si la soltería nos maldice a los dos…

Hizo una corta pausa para debatirse internamente todo aquello una última vez. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que inspiró fuerte, y le dijo, al final:

—Seré entonces tu esposo dentro de siete años.


	2. Siete años después

**Día 8:** Libre

El 17 de noviembre del año 2025, Yaku Morisuke se levantó con un mal presentimiento.

La verdad era que primero le echó la culpa a la comida mexicana de la noche anterior. Pensó que tendría alguna clase de indigestión que le haría explotar el baño de su nueva casa en la que ahora habitaba en soledad, pero no era eso. Su estómago seguía tan indestructible como siempre.

—Huh —dijo, pensativo—. Quizás estoy olvidando algo… pero si lo he olvidado no puede ser tan importante…

Solo estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, por supuesto. A sus treinta años de edad, y con un pie ya en su retiro oficial como jugador profesional de voleibol, podía decir que llevaba una vida tan estresante que a veces hasta olvidaba poner a cocinar su cena —y solo se daba cuenta cuando daba un mordisco en un pedazo de ramen crudo recién sacado del paquete.

Nada muy estrambótico para un adulto que muy pronto entraría en una crisis de la mediana edad.

Yaku había conseguido aquella casa luego de regresar hacía unos meses desde Ekaterimburgo, en Rusia. Como planeaba retirarse a los treinta y tres años, el número que le recordaba a su jersey de preparatoria, había elegido jugar sus últimos años de gloria en algún club local en Japón.

Los MSBY Jackals estuvieron dispuestos a comprar su pase de equipo. Ahora, debía soportar a Miya Atsumu y Bokuto Koutarou no solo en el equipo nacional, sino también en su día a día.

Pero, aunque no fuera su estómago, Yaku no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de que _algo_ malo ocurriría. Tal vez moriría esa tarde y su sexto sentido acababa de activarse. O puede que se le cayera el cable de la TV cuando se sentara a ver la final de _MasterChef_ esa misma noche. Cualquier escenario se escuchaba espantoso.

—Sea lo que sea, le voy a patear en el culo —masculló Yaku mientras iba al baño dando zancadas para lavarse el rostro con agua fría—. Al que se atreva a perturbar mi día libre, lo mataré.

Casi como si hubiera invocado a aquel ser humano deseoso de sucumbir ante la muerte, el timbre de la casa de Yaku sonó estruendosamente.

Como al entrar en el baño su vejiga decidió que era momento de evacuar en el mismo instante que la campanilla sonó, Yaku no tuvo más opción que anudar los cordones de sus shorts para así salir corriendo ante el timbre que no dejaba de retumbar.

¿Quién se _atrevía_ a molestarlo…?

Un muchacho adolescente en una motocicleta y con una gorra ridícula le recibió en la entrada. Yaku odiaba a la gente demasiado feliz. Quería partirles la cara un momento.

—¡Delivery especial de paella! —exclamó el chico con alegría y enseñó una bolsa de papel madera—. ¡Espero que lo disfrute!

Yaku arrugó las cejas. Él no había pedido nada. Mucho menos una _paella_ ; apreciaba un poco su estómago.

—Yo no pedí nada —contestó, confundido—. Debes haberte confundido de casa.

El chico le miró como si aquello fuera imposible. Su sonrisa se borró mientras releía el papelito entre los dedos.

—¿No es usted Yaku Morisuke?

Yaku arrugó el entrecejo con más fuerza. ¿De qué iba aquella estupidez? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

Como el estúpido de Atsumu estuviera detrás de toda ridícula broma…

— _Sí_ que soy Yaku Morisuke —masculló él. Estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. Pero ya te lo dije: yo no he pedido nad-…

—Oh, es que él pedido me sale que no fue hecho por usted —interrumpió el muchacho del delivery—. Lo ha hecho alguien llamado Kuroo Tetsurou. Dejó todo pagado por usted.

Las cejas de Yaku se elevaron hasta la cuarta capa de la atmósfera y su mandíbula cayó más bajo que los perreos de Bokuto en las fiestas de fin de año con el equipo nacional.

El muchacho aprovechó su desconcierto para depositar el paquete entre sus manos y salir pitando de allí tras decirle de nuevo que lo disfrutara. Yaku no era capaz de reaccionar; y fue varios minutos después que consiguió meterse de regreso a su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

¿Kuroo? ¿El mismísimo Kuroo Tetsurou?

¿El mismo estúpido engendro con el que no tenía contacto desde hacía ya casi tres años?

No es que estuvieran peleados, o algo por el estilo. La vida de Yaku se había vuelto una montaña rusa en los últimos años, y apenas sí tenía tiempo para pensar en otras personas. Kuroo también viajaba por el mundo y hacía su vida —aunque no se enviaran mensajes, lo seguía teniendo en mejores amigos de Instagram. Sabía que seguía siendo un estúpido.

Yaku depositó el paquetito sobre una mesada en la entrada de su espaciosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad. El aroma del arroz y los mariscos pareció aparecer de repente e inundó sus fosas nasales —era ya cerca del mediodía y Yaku no había desayunado. Aquello le abrió el apetito, pero no iba a sucumbir ante tan extraño regalo.

Para lo que él sabía, Kuroo podría haber envenenado su paella.

¿Para qué, sino, enviar un paquete a tu viejo ex compañero con el que no tenías trato…?

Algo empezó a cocinarse en el interior de Yaku. Un montón de imágenes sin mucha forma o sentido —viejos recuerdos que se hundían en la marea de memorias de toda su vida joven adulta.

El timbre volvió a retumbar con fuerza sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Se golpeó los muslos, indignado.

—¡¿Acaso hoy se le ha dado por tocarme las pelotas a todo el mundo? —gruñó Yaku y regresó hasta la entrada dando zancadas. Puso una mano sobre el pomo y comenzó a girarlo—. ¡Cómo rompen las…!

—Hola, Yakkun —dijo una voz que no escuchaba hacía ya mucho tiempo—. Espero no estar siendo inoportuno.

La mirada de Yaku se desorbitó por completo, y de sus labios escapó un chillido ahogado que le hizo quedarse sin aire por tantos segundos que pronto comenzaría a ahogarse. Una hermosa imagen mental.

Tan hermosa como la imagen del mismísimo estúpido engendro de Kuroo Tetsurou, vistiendo un costoso traje con zapatos italianos, y con un ramo de tulipanes blancos y rojos en las manos.

Yaku levantó un tembloroso dedo hacia él. La sonrisa burlesca de Kuroo desapareció al instante.

—Oye, señalar es grosero, Yakkun…

— _Tú_ —fue todo lo que Yaku consiguió que saliera de su boca—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí…?

Kuroo arqueó una ceja. Se veía un poco sorprendido, más no decepcionado. Pudo decirlo por el largo suspiro de resignación que exhaló. Acomodó la corbata de su traje con la mano que tenía libre.

—Vaya, vaya, Yakkun… —canturreó Kuroo—. ¿Con esa boca planeas besar a tu futuro esposo?

—¿Futuro espo-…? —De repente, la mente de Yaku pareció iluminarse—. ¡Oh, joder…!

Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente como fogonazos en secuencia. Una verdadera película vieja; una que ocurrió hacía ya más de siete años atrás.

Un pub con estúpida música pop. Un montón de jarras de cervezas. Una ridícula promesa sobre paella, hurones, y caricias en el cabello…

Y la mano de Kuroo Tetsurou en matrimonio si Yaku continuaba soltero a sus treinta años.

Ahora todo tenía un maldito sentido. Aunque, personalmente, Yaku hubiera deseado no darse cuenta de qué mierda estaba ocurriendo.

Se agarró los cabellos con la cabeza. Por las benditas diosas, dioses y astros del universo…

¡Yaku tenía treinta años y _seguía_ estando soltero!

 _Maldición_ , gritó internamente. _Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición._

—Así es, Yakkun —dijo Kuroo de manera socarrona mientras extendía otra vez los tulipanes rojos y blancos, igual que los colores del Nekoma—. Tendrás que casarte conmigo ahora mismo. Eso, o vas a tener que cortarte el meñique…

¡Pues cortarte el meñique sonaba menos apocalíptico que casarse con Kuroo Tetsurou! ¿Es que se estaba mofando de él?

¿En qué universo se podría haber tomado esa ridícula promesa de borrachos tan en serio…?

Aunque, conociendo a Kuroo, aquello solo podía ser una broma. Estaba burlándose de él. Esperó siete malditos años para reírse de Yaku en su propia cara —y debió haber sabido que no saldría cien por ciento ileso de esa broma, pero aun así estaba allí.

Siguió parpadeando, confuso. Kuroo se veía más bien inquieto a la espera de que hiciera _algo_. O que tuviera alguna reacción.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, seductor—. ¿Te quedaste tan en shock ante mi romántica propuesta que no puedes decir nada…?

—Tú… —Al parecer, eso era todo lo que Yaku era capaz de articular—. ¿Me trajiste tulipanes sabiendo que soy _alérgico_?

Yaku esperaba que, al menos, Kuroo se sintiera miserable por su error. La sonrisa que esbozó a continuación le hizo sentir que _todo_ era una inmensa broma, hasta que…

Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco y sacó una cajita que Yaku conocía muy bien. La compraba todos los meses en la farmacia; solo por si las dudas.

—No te preocupes por eso —Kuroo agitó la cajita y algo resonó en su interior—. Traje antihistamínicos. Lo he pensado absolutamente todo.

Yaku volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Negó lentamente mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

—No, no, no… esto no está pasando…

—¡Al menos finge que no es tan desagradable casarte conmigo! —Kuroo agitó los tulipanes y algunos pétalos salieron volando—. Tú lo prometiste, Yakkun. Y sigues soltero. Si tan asqueroso era casarte conmigo, hubieras regresado aunque sea con Lev para evitar que esto pasara.

—¡Llevo más de un año estando soltero! —Yaku gruñó—. ¡Además, ni siquiera recordaba tu ridícula promesa! ¡Así de irrelevante eres!

Kuroo fingió que le había herido de muerte a la altura del corazón. Pero faltaba más que unos cuantos insultos para lastimarle de verdad. Por como Kuroo se comportaba a veces, Yaku comenzaba a sospechar que se lo estaba buscando.

—Te prometí que puedo hacerte paella y adoptar un hurón contigo. He visto que Hirugami todavía tiene uno disponible en la veterinaria —dijo Kuroo intentando persuadirle—. ¡Y también mimitos en el cabello cuando estés triste…!

—¡Detente! ¡Alto ahí! —Yaku se apretó en las sienes comenzando a estresarse—. Si estás bromeando conmigo, esta broma no me agrada en absoluto…

Kuroo dejó de sonreír. Yaku quería echarse a gritar.

Sabía que su relación siempre consistió en picarse mutuamente, pero aquello era demasiado. Yaku no podía soportar que alguien viniera a jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma. No estaba preparado para que Kuroo se riera en su cara de estupefacción luego de que confirmara que, efectivamente, todo aquello era una gran mentira.

Porque debía serlo, ¿no?

No existía un mundo en el que Kuroo Tetsurou se presentaba en su puerta con un ramo de tulipanes para reclamar su mano en matrimonio luego de una ridícula promesa.

Lo conocía perfectamente. Kuroo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que casarse con Yaku Morisuke.

¡Debía tener una fila de modelos guapas y deportistas muy hermosos que esperaban tener una cita con él!

No buscaría a su viejo y cascarrabias ex compañero. Ese no era Kuroo.

Kuroo bajó los tulipanes lentamente. Se veía confundido _de verdad_. Pero Yaku no se arriesgaría a caer entre sus garras. Sabía que existía una potencial posibilidad de que solo fingiera.

—¿Por qué es tan insólito que quiera casarme contigo? —inquirió Kuroo—. ¿Crees que organizaría todo este circo solo para molestarte?

—Eso es _exactamente_ lo que sé que eres capaz de hacer.

—¡Me dueles, Yakkun! —Una estruendosa carcajada brotó de la garganta de Kuroo. De repente su risotada se cortó, y su mirada se tornó sombría—. Pero nunca he sido más sincero que ahora en mi vida. Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, estúpido hobbit.

Llevaba agitando los tulipanes tanto en su cara que pronto comenzarían a deshojarse. Yaku le arrebató el ramo de las manos; no tardó mucho en comenzar a sentir un picor en la nariz, pero eso no le detuvo de ser quien agitaba ahora las flores en su cara.

—¿Y por qué mierda querrías tú casarte conmigo? —bramó—. Kuroo, te lo digo en serio, si solo vienes por esa estupidez de la promesa…

—No es por la promesa —masculló Kuroo tras rodar los ojos—. O puede que esa sea la excusa. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en los últimos años.

—Estuviste casi tres años pensando, maldita sea —gritó Yaku con los párpados apretados—. ¡Ya podrías ser la estatua del pensador de Rodin, allá en París…!

—Yakkun, me enciende cuando demuestras ser tan culto —Kuroo rio entre dientes—. Creo que no me he equivocado…

—Pero, ¡¿de qué demonios hablas?! —La voz de Yaku salió aguda a causa de los nervios—. ¡Ya habla claro de una puta v-…!

—Es que creo que llevo un tiempo sintiendo cosas por ti, Yakkun —soltó Kuroo sin pensárselo, sonriendo como si no hubiera soltado una bomba—. O solo un tiempo habiéndome dado cuenta. Pero creo que siento cosas por ti hace mucho, mucho más tiempo…

Todos los sistemas de Yaku sufrieron un apagón repentino.

Kuroo agachó la mirada. El mismo Kuroo que siempre lucía confiado y seguro de sí mismo. ¿Estaba realmente…

¿Avergonzado?

Yaku respiró profundamente. Su cabeza era un revoltijo.

—¿Y por eso decidiste venir a pedirme matrimonio con una bandeja de paella y un ramo de flores…?

—No estoy pidiéndote matrimonio, Yakkun. Solo necesitaba una excusa para poder regresar a tu lado —gruñó Kuroo—. Lo que en realidad quiero… es…

—¿Una cita?

—¡Ya déjame terminar! —Kuroo se pasó la mano por toda la cara—. Quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad para enamorarte de mí.

Yaku volvió a abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada. La sangre bombeó más rápido a través de todo su corto cuerpo.

Kuroo tosió con incomodidad.

—No puedo pedirle una cita a alguien que conozco de toda la vida y a la que conozco mejor que mis propios calzones…

—¿Me estás comparando con tu ropa interior…?

—Yakkun, enfócate —Kuroo dijo con seriedad—. No pensaba venir si tú tenías a alguien más en tu vida. No interferiría con tu propia felicidad. Pero pensé que, tal vez… luego de aquella promesa… y nosotros teniendo treinta años y sin pareja estable…

Yaku resopló. Kuroo no tenía que recordarle que eran dos pobres miserables sin pareja a sus tres décadas de edad.

—Pensé que podría ser alguna clase de señal del destino. Tú sabes que no creo mucho en esas cosas, pero también pareciera que el rompecabezas ha puesto todo en el lugar correcto —Kuroo dio un par de pasos hacia él. Estaba sonriendo, pero no veía burla en su mirada; sus dedos cepillaron la mejilla de Yaku y sus músculos fueron incapaces de moverse—. Si me lo permites, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de enamorarte.

—Kuroo…

—Elegí esta ridícula proposición porque pensé que podría divertirse. Y, de todas formas, si decides decirme que no… entonces tendrás otra anécdota en la cual puedas burlarte de mí —Kuroo encogió los hombros—. No puedes decir que no soy un romántico.

Yaku tuvo que respirar a través de la boca a causa de los nervios que sentía en ese momento. Sus manos todavía cargaban el ramo de tulipanes de forma temblorosa.

Cuando Kuroo retiró los dedos de su mejilla, se encontró deseando que volviera a tocarlo de esa forma tan cálida y fugaz.

—No estoy suplicándote que me ames, ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco quiero ser sutil, Yakkun —suspiró Kuroo—. Tenemos treinta años. No tengo tiempo para coqueteos adolescentes. Solo vengo a ofrecerte mis sentimientos, y si no los quieres voy a marcharme con la cabeza en alto. Pero, si me das la oportunidad…

Yaku tragó saliva cuando Kuroo volvió a acercarse. Quería tener las agallas de suplicarle que volviera a tocarlo de esa forma, pero tenía miedo de estar malinterpretando todo.

Porque la verdad que estaba aterrado. Le daba miedo lo que todo aquello implicaba, la posibilidad estadística de que todo saliera mal…

Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué el maldito Kuroo tenía que venir y embarrarlo todo absolutamente siempre?

¿Cómo podía regresar Yaku a su vida normal luego de todo aquello…?

—Podemos llevar el ritmo que desees —continuó Kuroo—. Podemos charlar la clase de relación que tendremos, si es que algún día decidimos que lo haremos. O podemos…

—Cállate —espetó Yaku con los ojos cerrados—. Ya cállate de una jodida vez.

—Yakkun…

— _Cállate_ , y bésame, imbécil —gruñó Yaku tras obligarse a tener tanto valor como Kuroo lo tenía en ese instante—. Y tal vez allí pueda decidir si pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo en base a tu manera de besarme.

Kuroo abrió la boca en una perfecta o. Nunca nadie se había visto tan ridículo como él en ese momento; y Yaku aprovechó su estupefacción para sujetarlo por la corbata y tirar de él hacia abajo.

Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a otra persona.

Pero, aunque Yaku hubiera hecho un sinfín de cosas que jamás podría nombrar en voz alta, nunca nada se sintió de la misma manera que besar a Kuroo Tetsurou tras pasar más de una década a su lado.

Cerca, o lejos… pero Kuroo estuvo siempre en su vida.

El ramo de tulipanes se le cayó de las manos cuando Kuroo le apretó por la cintura para levantarlo en el aire. Yaku ya se lo cobraría más tarde por aquel atrevimiento.

Cuando finalmente separaron sus labios, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ya nada volvía a ser lo mismo cuando decidías dar una oportunidad romántica a tu más antiguo amigo.

¿Amigo?

Yaku debería empezar a pensar nuevos títulos para hablar de Kuroo.

Ninguno dijo nada en los siguientes minutos. Solo rieron a carcajadas cuando Kuroo se tapó la cara a causa de la vergüenza que debía provocarle la tremenda payasada que orquestó para pedir a Yaku Morisuke salir con él.

En algo _sí_ que Kuroo tuvo razón.

Yaku no planeaba dejárselo olvidar nunca jamás.

—Eres un estúpido —Yaku le dio un puñetazo en el pecho—. ¿No podías mandarme el hurón en lugar de la paella? Esta casa se siente muy sola, a veces…

—Bueno, no tengo todavía un hurón, pero puedo ofrecerte un g-…

—Kuroo, atrévete a decir un _gato_ para referirte a ti mismo, y te juro que te voy a patear tan fuerte en las pelotas que no tendrás descendencia ni en tus próximas siete vidas.

Kuroo se mordió la lengua aguantándose la risa. Aquello solo pudo confirmar a Yaku que, por supuesto, estaba pensando en aquella estupidez.

—En realidad, de verdad iba a decirte que tengo un gato para ofrecerte. Adopté una gatita hace dos meses, pero mi apartamento es muy pequeño y creo que ella se siente atrapada —Kuroo resopló; pero esbozó otra sonrisa al instante—. Pero si quieres un _gato_ …

Yaku le hizo callar con otro beso. Estaba seguro que podría acostumbrarse a tener una infalible arma para hacerlo callar de decir todas sus estupideces diarias.

Cuando se separaron, Yaku tiró otra vez de su corbata para obligarlo a entrar. Recogió antes el ramo de tulipanes, por supuesto —las pobres merecían un premio por haber sido usadas en todo ese absurdo show.

—Ven, podemos comer la estúpida paella —dijo Yaku—. El arroz y los vegetales son para mí. Tú puedes comerte los apestosos mariscos… pero, te digo, tendrás que comenzar a comer más carne asada si pretendes salir conmigo.

—¿Por qué crees que pedí paella? —Kuroo sonrió con maldad—. Puedo comerme todos los mariscos porque sé que a ti no te gustan mucho.

—Y todavía eligiendo la estúpida comida de mar —Yaku rodó los ojos—. ¡Estoy saliendo con un viejo de mierda!

Kuroo le revolvió el cabello en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la entrada. Yaku le pellizcó en las costillas, y el otro le respondió rodeando su cuello con un brazo para atraerlo hacia sí y besarle en la cabeza.

—Por cierto, idiota…

—¿Huh? —Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir _hoy_? —preguntó Yaku—. Si _tanto_ gustabas antes de mí, podrías haber venido en mi cumpleaños. ¡Ni siquiera me escribiste en Facebook, inútil…!

El chico de cabello negro —y que ya no se veía tan desordenado; sino más bien suave, ondulado y esponjoso— pestañeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Pero qué hipócrita más grande tengo al frente —espetó Kuroo—, ¡si ni siquiera recuerdas que _hoy_ es mi cumpleaños!

—¿Tu _qué_ …? —Yaku ahogó un jadeo por la sorpresa que le provocó aquello.

Kuroo se echó a reír con ganas. Estaba tentando de pellizcarle en el otro costado.

—Mi cumpleaños, Yakkun —dijo finalmente–. Oficialmente tengo ya treinta años, igual que tú…

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Yaku—. ¡Por supuesto tenías que hacer todo esto sobre ti!

Kuroo solo sonrió mientras le apegaba más a su cuerpo y se dirigían, juntos, hacia la cocina con una bolsa de paella que deberían recalentar.

Y, por primera vez en muchos años desde que lo conocía… Yaku no sintió ninguna necesidad de alejarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a quienes acompañaron estos ocho días de week, o a quienes estuvieron en solo uno. Lo aprecio un montón. Espero este sea el comienzo para publicar mucho más de esta preciosa otp tan infravalorada <3
> 
> Mientras tanto, pueden pasarse por mis otros fics si lo desean. Tengo un fic BokuAka en curso, otro SakuAtsu en emisión y que apenas anda empezando, y muchísimas ideas más para compartir. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
